


Freak

by hoerrificx



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie and Richie live together, F/M, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoerrificx/pseuds/hoerrificx
Summary: "Baby, if you wanna leaveCome to CaliforniaBe a freak like me, tooScrew your anonymityLoving me is all you need to feel, like I do"Or Eddie realizes he is not happy with Myra and feels like his marriage is restraining him, so he confides in his best friend Richie.{I don't own any of the It characters. All character rights go to Stephen King. I just own the few characters I've made up and the story/plot-line.}
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first Reddie fanfiction, I hope you like it. Of course, it goes without saying, that I'm writing it to cope with the ending of the book/movie. I think we all agree that Eddie and Stan should both be alive ;(
> 
> Also I'm a huge fan of Lana Del Rey and I got inspired by one of her songs to write this fic. 
> 
> Happy reading! 🎈

There she was, lying on his bed. A girl he didn't even recognize. She was pretty, though, he had to admit it, with her ebony hair smoothly framing her face and her eyes gently closed in her soft sleep. She looked peaceful, so he decided not to wake her up. Actually he didn't even know why the hell he had woken up, it was two in the morning and his hungover was slowly fading away, and yet his stomach was still sore and his head kept pulsating and it was frustrating.

Rich grabbed his glasses and put them on — he would never wear contact lenses again after what happened at Derry — and then _slowly_ got up to prevent his head from spinning. The girl — _Tammy? Carrie?_ — softly moaned in her sleep and Rich clenched his teeth and looked at her for a moment, hoping she wasn't going to wake up. Thankfully she didn't.

After taking a quick shower and putting on the clothes he wore the night before, Rich was about to leave, but first he took one last glance at the lean figure of the woman lying on the bed. He felt a little guilty for not even saying goodbye, but at the same time he couldn't care less. He would have never seen her again, so why even bother? She probably thought the same anyway.

He made up his mind and left, still feeling a little dazed from the night before, even though he didn't remember a thing. As he was turning on the engine of his car, he squinted and puckered while trying to remember. After some futile endeavors, he snorted and gave up, concluding he will remember later in the day eventually.

He turned on the radio to distract his mind and forget about life for a while. He hummed as he listened to "I heard it through the grapevine" by Marvin Gaye, a song he hadn't listened to for quite some time.

"Not much longer would you be mine, baby, I heard it through the grapevine..."

As he quietly hummed the lyrics, he managed to wake his mind up a bit, but he felt like it wasn't enough. He blamed himself for getting wasted the night before, which was the only thing he remembered, apart from sleeping with an unknown girl, and he hoped she was healthy down there. As he noticed the dark wet road and gloomy atmosphere, it was almost like he was back in Derry again. He frantically shook his head, as if to drive that name away, to force it out of his mind, to no avail.

"I'm just about to lose my mind, honey, honey..."

It was weird, but Rich had to admit that Los Angeles had never looked like Derry as it did that night. _Except for the palm trees,_ he thought as he smirked, but the smile ran away from his face as soon as that awful clown came back to his mind. He raised his hand and looked at his palm, then sighed in relief when he didn't see any trace of the wound of his ancient oath. _Just to make sure it's really over._

He felt the sudden urge to throw up. His mouth was dry and everything he had in his stomach progressively went up his esophagus. He knew he had to pull over and find a quiet place to free himself, but as if on cue, his phone rang.

"Shit," he muttered, "Hello, who is this?" He answered the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller's name. He was still driving, eyes focused on the road despite his instinct to immediately reject everything he had drunk some hours before.

"Hey Rich, it's Eddie... I know it's been a while, but—"

"Wait, Eds? What's wrong?" Richie panicked and felt so uncomfortable he almost lost control of his car. He lowered the radio's volume and tightened his grip on the steering wheel — despite his well-acknowledged feelings for Eddie, he felt extremely uneasy when talking to him.

Plus, Eddie was right. After defeating Pennywise and coming back home, they'd never spoken a word to each other. Richie wanted to know what was going on because Eddie sounded like he was about to cry, or worse, as if he had been crying.

"Everything's wrong," Eddie stuttered, but his voice was a mixture of angry and sad and Richie couldn't read him. He told himself that he would be there for him, no matter what.

"Eddie, I need you to tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't." Richie said with the resolve he didn't know he had. His tone was calm and very serious although he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's Myra... She's gone completely insane."  
Eddie admitted after taking a deep breath. Richie giggled before replying and Eddie rolled his eyes, mentally preparing for what he would say next.

"Wasn't she already? I mean, she's batshit crazy for what you told me." Richie chuckled nervously as his sore stomach reminded him that he had to throw up.

"Richie, please, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood!"

"Rich, listen to me, I'm going crazy. She's mad at me because I've been away for too long and she thinks I cheated on her, which is completely untrue and she says I forgot about her and I don't care about our marriage anymore and then she threatened to call the police when she saw my... my... "

Rich felt a sting in his eyes and held a couple of tears back. He swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"You mean the hopefully well-taken-care-of huge hole in your chest?"

"Yes. That." He took a deep breath before continuing, only to be interrupted by Richie.

"So where are you now?" He asked as he heard a rustling sound from the other side of the phone.

"I'm..."

Richie heard Eddie breathing into his inhaler and mentally cursed.

"I'm flying to Derry. I'm going back to my old house."

"Have you lost your mind? _Derry_?"

"At least I won't hear my wife complaining all the time."

Richie stopped the engine. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly got out of his car and all the alcohol he had ingested some hours before was now being rejected by his body. He tried to be quiet while doing it, but he couldn't help himself. The bitter taste of whiskey was nauseating and it felt like flames were burning and tearing up his whole digestive system.

"Uh, Rich? Are you okay?" Eddie asked in a disgusted yet worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah... you were saying?" Richie said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His voice was hoarse and his throat was on fire.

"You were just vomiting, don't tell me you're okay."

"How do you know?"

"Stop being a sarcastic bitch. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Richie cleared his throat, but it was worse. He felt like something was roughly scratching his throat from the inside.

"I had a few drinks last night."

"Are you kidding me?"

"We were talking about your failing marriage just a few minutes ago, can you not change the subject?" He spoke more harshly than he meant to and felt sorry just after uttering those words. He couldn't help but have a sort of good feeling in his gut. He felt good, so good about those words, _failing marriage_. It meant Eddie was not engaged anymore.

But he wouldn't have admitted it if he was being tortured. Of course he also felt guilty, because Eddie was losing his mind, hell, who knows how long he had been psychologically abused by his wife.

"My marriage is failing because of It!"

"No, you know it's not that. You know it would have crumbled to pieces even without Pennywise."

"You're saying it was my fault? I don't need any of that right now—"

"I'm saying your wife is a bitch."

"Don't call her that! The girls you bang every night are!"

"You seriously think I would lower to that level?"

"Okay, I thought calling you was a good idea. Guess I was wrong."

"Wait, please, don't hang up!" Rich begged him. He had lots of lovers, but he felt so alone at night anyway. He knew that loneliness was caused by the fact he couldn't just accept he was a trainwreck, choose a healthier lifestyle and finally settle with somebody. He liked bad choices, that's just who he was. But now he knew he didn't want to feel that loneliness ever again, even if it meant just talking to Eddie on the phone.

"I'm sorry. I swear I'll stop being a handful..."

"...If?" Eddie continued for him.

"If you come to California." Rich mentally cursed himself the moment those words left his mouth. What was he thinking? Eddie would never accept, he would never leave his home town just to hear his bad voices and even worse jokes, let alone fly all over America to come to Los Angeles _just_ to be greeted by a disgusting, loud and alcoholic old friend.

"What?" Eddie barely replied, "I just told you I'm flying back to Derry."

"But you didn't say no, baby." Rich hummed with an altered voice, doing a perfect Irish accent.

"It _means_ no, Richie. And your accent is terrible." Eddie said, but smiled despite himself.

"You know, I think Los Angeles would be prefect for a hypochondriac like you. It's full of filthy people and gross greasy food."

"Yeah, very funny." Eddie chuckled sarcastically, but a part of him begged, a part of him craved freedom and desperately wanted to say yes.

"Come on, I have a huge house and it's too small for just _one_ person. If you catch my drift." Richie switched back to his Irish accent and felt bad for the subtle flirting. He thought maybe Eddie wasn't ready for another relationship after what happened with Myra. But the chaotic part of him said it was okay, and Eddie probably didn't even get what he meant.

"Are you serious? I can't just go to Los Angeles and forget about everything else... I can't leave Myra as if she was a stranger."

"You can and you will if it makes you feel better. We have lots of sex here in LA, and we've got alcohol if you want to forget about your problems." Richie also wanted to mention drugs, but he deemed it too risky — he didn't want Eddie to suspect about him doing drugs.

"God, can you make it any worse? You won't convince me like that, freak." Eddie complained, but in reality he had already made up his mind. Richie was right, he would forget about his life with Myra and finally be free. All he had to do was sign a few papers for a divorce and go where the hell he wanted to. He had enough money to find a new house and maybe even a new job, maybe an exciting one, so nothing could stop him. Not even that manipulative bitch he had for a wife.

"Okay, then how about..." Richie thought for a while, and then he couldn't help but flirt again. "Among all that LA has to offer, the best thing you can have is the one and only, Richie Tozier." Rich announced in an amused tone, actually doing it to annoy Eddie.

"Fair enough."

Eddie merely said, and Richie's heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point, I hope you had a good time :)  
Feedback is always appreciated! Have a nice day/night, my friend ❤️


End file.
